The Nine Gates of Orre
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: There are nine hidden gates in the Orre region, each with a legendary shadow pokemon. Now Naruto and Hinata are on a journey to protect the gates from the evil factions after them.


**A.N.**

**I'm back and stronger than ever! I may not be able to update as quickly as I use to but updating some days beats not updating again for a long time. Anyways I'm back and I have a few announcements that need to be spoken (written).**

**Announcements:**

**Like I said before there are some days I can update on this computer I'm using right now. If any I'll be able to type a story, revise it, and then update to you all as a Saturday special. I'm not saying I can update every Saturday, but that I'll update when I can.**

**I'm going to start making rewrites on most if not all my stories. The chapters are too short, some have barely any flow, and like I saw from a comment it does look like some things are made last second because my mind is full of ideas. So I'm warning you now about the rewrites. If anyone has any suggestions message me, as for flames they will be used to warm my home for the upcoming warm.**

**I see the poll and using that I now have new ideas. Here are the orders where things get out:**

**1. Naruto/Kaze no Stigma**

**2. Naruto/Negima**

**3. Naruto/BlazBlue**

**Also for my newest story I'll only update if I get review and the next chapter of RosarioUzumaki is on the way.**

**Now this is a new story so review and I'll see if I will continue this. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Windows to the Soul<strong>

One day in the Orre Region, a race of Pokémon known as shadow Pokémon suddenly appeared across the region. Trainers began catching both regular and shadow Pokémon never noticing the difference until capture. As people began getting use to the shadow Pokémon word started to spread of nine special gates around Orre. The rumor was of nine legendary shadow Pokémon hidden in special areas around the region, each protected by a gatekeeper and the only way to find the gates were to 'see' the gates.

Trainers and researchers began walking with Snag machines and other tools to 'see' shadow Pokémon but never found the gates and then the story became nothing more than a legend. However legend or not few organizations are still looking for the gates and the power of the nine.

It was another day in the Agate village, the bird Pokémon chirping as they flew through the sky. Many people started to open business for the day. Hinata was walking through the village with her Marill in her arms as she made her way to the village bakery. As the Baker finished setting up the store one of his frequent customers appeared through the door.

"Morning Hinata, the same order as usual?" The Baker asked. A small blush appeared on Hinata's face in embarrassment but nodded all the same.

"Hai, and thank you Daisuke-san," Hinata said and then bowed in thanks.

"Marill!" The water mouse cheered.

"No need for all of that. A dozen cinnamon buns coming right up." Daisuke went to the back to prepare the order.

After five minutes Daisuke then appeared with a tray of cinnamon buns he then put into a container. Marill cried in happiness as its trainer and her favorite food was put in front of them.

"Here you go Hinata, same price as always." Daisuke said as he placed the order on the counter.

"Arigato Daisuke-san." Marill moved to Hinata's head to let the girl carry the container. Hinata then put the money on the counter and then left the Bakery.

Hinata and Marill quickly went through the cinnamon buns and were walking through the village. Soon they were attracted by the commotion in the middle of the village. Soon the girl and Pokémon saw a crowd which was looking at two men in the middle of the crowd.

"Listen up! This village is now under the rule of Team Sound! All you have to do is cooperate with our orders and then we'll be on our way!" One of the Sound grunts said.

"Just direct us to the Relic Cave and then we can leave this village faster." The other Sound grunt ordered.

"And what do you want with the Relic Cave?" The Elder of the village asked.

"Nothing you need to know old man, we are here on Orochimaru-sama's orders." Grunt #1 answered.

"Now are you going to make this easy old man," Grunt #2 pulled out a pokéball from his belt. "Or are we going to have to use force?"

"Screw this, let's use force anyway!" Grunt #1 then threw a pokeball from his belt. The Grunt threw the pokeball to reveal a Loudred. "Loudred use **SUPERSONIC**!"

Loudred opened its mouth to let out sound waves across the crowd. The people and Pokémon started to cover their ears to try and block out the sound. Windows in the village began to crack and shatter under the Big Mouth Pokémon's move. Marill then ran from Hinata's head to escape the noise.

Hinata then noticed Marill jumped off her head and ran after her. "Marill stop!"

"Hahahahaha! This is the power of Sound! Long live Orochimaru-sama!" Grunt #1laughed as he enjoyed the villagers' suffering.

"Looks like someone doesn't get the message." Grunt #2 looked to see Hinata running after her Pokémon. "Well I guess we have to repeat ourselves." The grunt threw the pokéball in the air. The ball opened to reveal a Woobat.

"Woobat use **SHADOW BLAST**!" The Grunt ordered the Pokémon.

The bat Pokémon then let out several blades of wind. The attack hit the ground just in front of Marill. Woobat then flew in front of Marill causing her to freeze in fear. Hinata arrived to see her Marill frozen with fear and saw a dark purplish aura around the bat Pokémon.

"What is that aura?" Hinata asked out loud.

"Aura?"

Hinata turned around in shock as Grunt #2 walked slowly to her. The Grunt stopped and checked something on a device and aimed at Woobat and then he too saw the shadow aura around Woobat.

"So you can see the aura without a device girl?" The Grunt asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Hinata stuttered out in fear.

"Whatever, I'll just have to take you back so Orochimaru-sama can experiment on you." The Grunt said.

"Hey what's happening over there?" Grunt #1 asked to his partner.

"It seems this girl can see my shadow Pokémon's aura without a machine." The Grunt quickly asked.

"Really, Orochimaru-sama may give us a reward for bringing her to him." Grunt #1 said. "Loudred forget them, we'll after this girl for right now."

Loudred then walked from the crowd and towards its master. Hinata and Marill were now shaking with fear as they were now surrounded. Hinata closed her eyes and wished that someone would rescue her.

"Alright Woobat use…" Grunt #2 started.

"**Force Palm**!" A voiced called out.

A Pokémon then jumped out of nowhere towards Woobat. A wave of energy blast from the Pokémon's paw into Woobat. The bat Pokémon fell out the air from the force of the attack. Woobat then landed right in front of its master.

"Alright who has the guts to attack Team Sound?" The Grunt shouted.

"Do you really need to ask? The Snake-pedo will recruit anyone these days." A voice said walking towards Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes to see her hero walk to her. The boy wore a black and red coat over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and steel-toed boots. The boy walked past her to look at the grunts and Hinata can see the spiral on the back of the coat and the spiky blond hair.

The unknown Pokémon then appeared next to the boy. It was shown that it was a Lucario, the aura Pokémon then stood boldly next to his trainer. The grunts then glared at the boy in anger.

"No one makes fun of Orochimaru-sama or disrespects us! Loudred use **POUND**!" Grunt #1 ordered his Pokémon.

The Loudred then ran towards Lucario, Lucario gave an uncaring look to it then looked to its trainer for confirmation. The boy nodded and Lucario dodged the attack and sent Loudred flying with a Force Palm.

"Bastard!" The Grunt yelled.

Woobat then flew back and snatched up Marill and flew into the air. Grunt #2 looked at the two kids with an evil sneer. "You didn't forget about me did you? Now you little smart-ass are you going to surrender?"

A smirk appeared across the boy's face. "Use **BITE**!"

Marill frightened look turned into a sly grin and then bit into its captor. Woobat shrieked in pain and then released the Pokémon. Marill then was enveloped in a purple aura and a brown fox then landed on the boy's head softly.

"A Zorua? How?" The grunt asked in shock.

"Wait blond hair, blue eyes, and those whisker marks. It's that kid who keeps ruining our plans!" Grunt #1 said in realization.

"Give that lackey a prize." The boy joked. "Well let's wrap this up, Lucario use **FLASH CANNON**!"

Lucario then began gathering all the light around the area. Lucario then sent a beam of light towards Loudred, Loudred took the attack head on and then fainted. Loudred groan and swirls appeared in its eyes.

The boy then turned his attention to Woobat. "One down, one to go."

"Be careful, it's a shadow Pokémon!" Hinata warned her savior.

The boy then lowered the visor on his head around his eyes. He soon saw that Woobat was surrounding by the shadow aura. "So it is, thanks for the warning."

"Woobat use **SHADOW BLAST**!" The Grunt ordered.

Woobat then sent out the air blades to the two trainers. The boy grabbed Hinata bridal style and jumped out the way, Lucario grabbed Zorua and Marill and dodged the move. Naruto then pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it at Woobat.

"Go pokeball!"

The ball first smashed Woobat on the head causing it to become dizzy and was soon captured into the ball. The ball shook twice before it beeped signaling its capture, the boy then picked up the pokeball.

The grunts soon realized who they were dealing with. The first grunt returned the Loudred and then the grunts then ran towards the village entrance.

"Don't think this is over boy, we'll be back for the girl!" One of the grunts yelled as they soon ran out the village.

The boy returned Lucario and Zorua then rested on its trainer's shoulder. "Well that takes care of them."

"Ano, who are you?" Hinata asked her savior.

The boy gave her a fox-like grin causing her to blush. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto offered her a hand that Hinata accepted.

Soon the village elder then ran towards the two teens. "Hinata-san are you alright?"

"I'm fine Eagun-san." Hinata said to the old man.

"Thank goodness those two are gone, and I see we have your new friend to thank for that." Eagun said.

"Glad I could help, besides it's not the first time I had to defeat Sound grunts." Naruto said.

"About that, who are Sound and why would they want this village or Hinata?" Eagun asked.

"Its better I explain it in closed doors, is there a place we can talk privately?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Follow me to my house we can talk there." Eagun then showed the two the way to his house.

(Eagun's House)

"So where do you want me to start?" Naruto asked.

"Who are these Team Sound?" Eagun asked.

"Team Sound is an organization that goes around stealing Pokémon. Team Sound are also one of the three organizations looking for the gates of Orre." Naruto began.

"The Gates of Orre, isn't that just a legend?" Hinata asked.

"I can't really say, Sound's leader is intent on finding the Gates of Orre and finding that Shadow Pokémon." Naruto said.

"And the reason for Sound attacking Agate village is?" Eagun asked.

"If I remember correctly isn't there a special cave in Agate or something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that cave is a sacred place to this village. Why would Sound want that if they are interested in shadow Pokémon?" Eagun asked.

"That I don't know, however I do have a friend that can better answer that for you. But first Hinata-san." Naruto turned to the girl.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"Sound doesn't usually go around kidnapping villagers, why would they attack you?" Naruto asked.

"Ano, they said something about me seeing the aura or something like that on Woobat." Hinata answered.

"Come to think of it, how did you know that Woobat was a shadow Pokémon?" Naruto asked.

"When I saw Woobat, it had this dark aura around it. I don't know what it means." Hinata answered.

"Hmm," Naruto started thinking before an idea came to his head. "Maybe if you come with me to the Konoha Research Center we can get some answers."

"Konoha!" Hinata said in surprise.

"Have you been to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just that…" Hinata then stopped as memories flowed through her head.

"Well it's your decision; I got to go to give the Woobat to the Research Center. If you need to talk to me I'll be right outside the village." Naruto then left the house.

After Naruto left Eagun turned his attention to Hinata. Marill let out a sad cry seeing its trainer's mood. Hinata was taken away from her thoughts by Eagun.

"I know about how you feel about Konoha, but I don't think you'll be that much safer her as opposed to your old home." Eagun said.

"Eagun-san, I can't go back. Knowing how my father is I can't go back." Hinata tried to reason with Eagun.

"Yes you explained before, it has been two years since then. I don't know what will happen in Konoha. I do know that you would have been in a place far worse if that boy hadn't shown up." Eagun explained.

"Eagun-san," Hinata said.

"Like you I treat every child in the village as my own. which is why I want you to go with him, forget about the past and worry about now? Forgive but never forget." Eagun finished.

"Eagun-san. Thank you!" Hinata then picked up Marill and then ran out the house.

(Agate Village gate)

Naruto was preparing his cycle for a trip back to Konoha. After fixing some things on his motorcycle he then pulled out his PDA and sent a call to the Research Center. After a few minutes an old man appeared on the PDA.

"Naruto, what are you calling about?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hey Ojii-san! I'm calling because I found another shadow Pokémon for the Center." Naruto said.

"If this call is only about shadow Pokémon you wouldn't be calling me. Now what is this call really about?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well other then Sound attacking the village I'm in now, it has to do with the Gates of Orre." Naruto said.

"I see, I'll tell Kushina then. When will you be in Konoha again?" Sarutobi asked.

"In a few minutes after I leave." Naruto ended the call. Zorua was then alerted by a sound and it turned to see Hinata and Marill, Zorua then got Naruto's attention and he turned to Hinata.

"So you decided to come with?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nods her head. "Hai, I want to know what is going on." Marill also shouted in agreement with her trainer.

Naruto then started scratching the back of his head. "If I knew I would be riding with company I would have attached the sidecar. Oh well you'll just have to hold on tight."

"What?" Hinata said with a blush, she then looked to see the motorcycle behind the boy. Naruto lowered his visor over his eyes and then pulled out two helmets. Naruto then gave Hinata one of the helmets and then sat on the motorcycle and motioned for Hinata to get on.

Hinata's blush increased but got on and held on to Naruto. Both trainers returned their Pokémon and Naruto started the machine.

"Are you holding on alright?" Naruto asked.

"Ano, yes." Hinata said as her face shown bright red.

"Alright then here we go!" Naruto then started the motorcycle and began driving through the arid region.

(Team Sound base)

"So the Crimson fox stopped you again it appears."

The two grunts from before were on the floor bowing, not even looking up because of shame and disgrace.

"We're sorry Kabuto-san!" the two grunts yelled.

"Well I suppose I can't really decide your punishment until you tell us what happened." Orochimaru said in a tone promising pain.

The grunts then recalled what had happened in Agate Village and told their leader and lieutenant. After the explanation Kabuto had a curios look and Orochimaru had an amused look.

"Kukuku, well this is surprisingly good news, hmm I suppose I can't punish you now." Orochimaru said.

"What do you want to do Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked his leader.

"We'll just have to put my plans for Agate on hold for now. As for the girl, bring her to me." Orochimaru said.

"Should I send for more grunts?" Kabuto asked.

"Go ahead, I'll tell Sasuke-kun about this later." Kabuto then left the office with the two grunts while Orochimaru turned to a screen in the room.

(Scene change)

A PDA started ringing and a boy picked it up. The boy had a high collared blue jacket over a purple shirt and white pants with boots. The boy then answered the call.

"What is it?" Sasuke stated more than asked.

"It seems your old friend has picked up something useful. There's a girl with Naru-kun that I need you to bring to me." Orochimaru said.

"And what's so special about her?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"From what some subordinates say she has some gifted eyes, eyes that can see the aura of shadow Pokémon. If you capture her it will lead us closer to the Gates." Orochimaru explained.

Sasuke was silent as if thinking it over before he answered. "Alright then, I'll capture her."

"Good Sasuke-kun, don't let me down." Orochimaru then ended the call.

Sasuke then got off of his seat and then walked through the Under as it was called. After reaching outside he made way for his cycle.

'Soon I will be closer to the power I need to beat my brother." Sasuke then took off through the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Well this story is now starting and the reviews will decide if it gets updated.**

**My plans now are to finish typing the next chapter of RosarioUzumaki and see how I want the Naruto/Negima fic to go. In the meantime enjoy this and review Naruto: Warrior of the Black Spot.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
